Danielle Feld
This Article is a composite of all that I know or think I know about this character. It is being used as a starting point to help develop the character further. Weapon of choice Bastard Sword? - aka a "one and a half hand sword" :Bastard swords are European style double edged swords that have a blade short enough and a weight low enough that they can be wielded one handed, but have a two-handed handle. This type of sword is fairly popular because it requires less stamina and power to use but is capable of dealing devastating two-handed blows. ::This is the type of sword Dart Feld used in Legend of Dragoon. Physical Appearance ~Eyes: Light blue ~Hair: Light brown with blond highlights, long and straight ~Physical build: Light build ~Skin: Fair ~Clothes: Various Stats ~Strength - medium/low? - Danielle Feld may or may not have started fighting as of this time and this in combination with her sweet nature means that she is likely to be one of the weaker characters in the game. However, over time time she will develops into a powerful swordswoman. It is still unkown if that will happen in the time period of this game. ~Speed - high? - Due to the fact that she is a member of an active family and the fairly competitive nature of her siblings she is a bit faster than you might expect. ~Magic - high? - Thanks to her inner peace she is capable focusing to an extent that the casting of powerful spells comes easy to her. Background summery Probably inaccurate on many occasions. Danielle Feld is the youngest daughter of Dart and Shana Feld. She is described as a sweet little girl and cares greatly for her family. By the beginning of the story she is around 15 to 17 years old and is likely to have only the most limited of combat experience, if any at all. However, over time she will develop into a great swordswoman comparable in ability to her father, Dart Feld. Eventually even becoming the Garnet Rose Dragoon and friend of the Garnet Rose Dragon. Background story Danielle Feld's story within LoD2 may or may not be told. She will likely not be a playable character, and instead be an NPC, since she was deemed too young in the story to accompany Aero and the others in the beginning of chapter 1. Discussions were had of her being an optional secret boss upon her obtaining a powerful Psycho/Psychic Dragoon. Michael Tarantella (AKA BerserkChip), the author of the overall story, divised a scenario where the spirit she finds turns out to be Anti-Dragoon type Dragon spirit that she is yet unable to control, and after following her through several cities in Serdio, engage in a very difficult boss fight with her transformed and ascended form that would take more of a virage-dragoon hybrid shape. After her defeat, the Dragon spirit gets put away and Danielle agrees to wait until she's old enough and strong enough to try and use it again, hinting at Danielle possibly being part of a sequel story to the current one. The idea was pitched, but no definite commitments were made. Character Notes Danielle Feld is a character created by animegirlseb, known as animegirlff7 on deviantART. It was requested that this character be included in the story by animegirlseb and the decision was made to replace Rose Feld, the youngest of the three children in the Feld household. Rose Feld had little storyline significance to speak of and was at the age of 17 in the story. While Danielle Feld is a fairly well developed character who is often depicted at the age of 5 or 15. It is unknown how this swap may affect the story at this time. For various reasons I have decided to add the articles related to this character regardless as to whether or not they may end up in use. Category:Characters (TDP) Category:Dragoons (TDP)